The invention is directed to matted picture frames, and in particular, matted picture frames where the frame and matting are of a unitary construction.
Matted pictures are-well known. However, in most cases the matting is not part of the frame but is a separate material secured to the frame in much the same manner as the object to be framed. Multi-layered mattings are also known and are often used to provide a multi-colored appearance. These are also mounted in the frame in the same manner as the object to be framed.
The present invention provides a multi-layered, matted picture frame which is unique in both appearance and construction. The matting is an integral part of the frame and provides a unique, contemporary means for displaying photographs for other objects which are enhanced by matted framing.